


This is no fairytale, princess! Or, King Shorty and the Smith

by Nenya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Culture Shock, King Thrushbeard AU, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya/pseuds/Nenya
Summary: Loki, spoilt son of the King of Jotunheim, insulted his suitors while drunk and King Laufey finally put his foot down. He gives Loki one month to calm down and the first Alpha to come to talk to the king on the day after get's to mate Loki, no questions asked. Hopes are high for Thor but the evening before the month is done someone comes to the castle, a lute strapped to his back, and asks for shelter for the night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lovelies, some explanations: Lullaby is not dead, just postponed until I get my head into the fic again because my already written last chapters are gone, kaputt, vamoose, whatever because my computer is a piece of shit! *seethes*  
> Three beautifull chapters, just waiting to get posted but nooooo -_-*  
> Anyways, this is some grownup fairytale AU of King Thrushbeard inspired by another book I've read (also AU of this fairytale^^). I don't own anything, just writing this for fun etc etc, pls no one sue me o_O  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll update Lullaby and hopefully finish it sooner rather than later but atm I'm so deep into this one and everything I manage to write for Lullaby just feels wrong since I WAS ALREADY FINISHED WITH IT WTF COMPUTER YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!! Sorry :S rant over^^  
> Oh, before I forget, the only non-con/dub-con would be the marriage and the following removal of Loki from the castle, no 'OMG-heat hits, let's fuck like rabbits because I'm so horny but I still don't like you and wouldn't fuck you otherwise' or other rapey stuff. LMK if and how I could tag for that since I'm bad at tagging :D

A long time ago, our world wasn't divided by countries and states but kingdoms. Every king ruled over their little or not so little domain with an iron fist or more benevolent. It wasn't too bad for the common folk, they still had to work and pay taxes but back then, the taxes went to the upkeep of their king and ruler, because he made the big decisions, would there be war or peace, would he need another castle or throw another lavish masquerade, would he repair the roads or renovate the living shacks of his servants. The big leagues, naturally, that none of his subjects could even imagine.

Unlike today, Omegas had it harder, or easier, depending on who you ask. Today, Omegas have the same rights as Betas and Alphas in most countries, they can choose to work, they can vote, they can stay single or mate, they can do whatever they want. There still are problems, of course, but the modern Omega can be independent if they want.

Back then, Omegas didn't have a say in most of the aspects of their lives, education for Omegas was unheard of. On the other hand, most of the people couldn't read or write, so no one batted an eye. Especially in the lower classes, Omegas were no different from Betas or Alphas, except for one tiny (or not so tiny, depending on your view) difference. They weren't allowed any independence. Everything was decided by their Alpha, be it parental or mated. No, differences between the orientations became most glaring the higher you went on the social ladder.

Royal Omegas were glorified ornaments of the lucky Alpha who could make an agreement with the Omegas parental Alpha. They got mated off to the most promising suitor and graced the arm of their mated from then on at social gatherings, they popped out pups as often as possible in the hopes of getting the treasured male-Alpha heir and some Beta/Omega siblings. And, despite the ressources to educate them were available to the social better standing parents, none of them would dare to introduce their Omega child to something so banal as reading or writing, or numbers. No, their precious Omega wouldn't ever have to worry about anything, they were spoilt and kept away from the day-to-day problems everyone else went through.

So, now that you know a bit of how the world ran back then, let's head into our tale. It has everything the dedicated reader could wish for, dashing Alphas, confident Betas and Omegas who don't take any shit from the before mentioned (mostly, because there are those who just take what's offered and don't wish for more).

There will be intrigue, changes in opinions and, maybe, romance? You will have to find out yourself, I'm afraid, for if I told you now, why would you want to read this story?

Now take a seat, get comfortable and let me tell you about the story of the smith and the pampered prince and everyone else that helped those two along on their way to happiness.

And as every good fairy tale should start, a long long time ago...

 

* * *

 

 

...in a dark room only lit by a few candles, two men sat together, drinking. They've been at it for a while now, talking quietly to each other.

„Another bottle.“

„Are you sure? You have to be up early tomorrow for the journey to Jotunheim.“

„Oh, come on platypus. This could be my last night as a free man.“ one of the men chuckled and poured the last dregs of the bottle into his half empty goblet.

„Well, I don't have to sit in a carriage all day with a hangover tomorrow, your Highness, so it's nothing to me.“

„That's the spirit!“

The room went quiet for a while, only interrupted by a butler coming in with a new bottle of wine.

„Are you sure about this?“ the dark skinned man muttered. „As far as our intel goes, Prince Loki is... Well, he is arrogant, too proud of his smarts and, but that's just rumours, some kind of witch.“

The other man laughed. „Come off it, Rhodey. A witch!“ he snorted into his goblet. „Who believes such nonsense anyway...“

„Intel says...“

„Intel is crap and Fury wouldn't find his own ass with a map. Stop trying to change my mind.“ the man scowled.

„Why are you so obsessed with this one anyway? There's enough pretty Omegas around who don't make such a fuss about bonding and...“

„... don't talk back, are demure and a nice addition to any household. They're ornaments, honey bear. I don't want that. I need someone with brains, someone who isn't afraid to talk back and if that someone looks like the little prince, all the better. And it's not like I'm about to marry him then and there. Proper 'courting' ettiquette must be observed, of course.“ the dark haired man sneered.

„You don't even have to interact with your mate, just in and out, let them pop out some pups and you're done.“ Rhodey sniffed.

„Yeah, and be stuck in a loveless bond with some poor soul who doesn't have the guts to talk back, or even lift their head and look at me properly. We'd despise each other from afar, only come together to fuck until a pup's on the way and that's it. I just... I can't do that, Rhodey, and I don't want to. I want a partner, not some ornament that looks pretty by my side. Someone with their own head and opinions who's not afraid to tell me to fuck off if need be, you know...“ he took a swig from his goblet and smirked. „Doesn't hurt if they look pretty ripping me a new one either.“

Rhodey laughed. „I thought that's what Pepper is for.“

 

* * *

 

Loki, bundled up to his nose in a warm blanket, stood at the window looking out over all the commotion in the yard. The whole day, carriages had arrived from near and far, bringing along Alphas of good standing, old and young, good looking and... not so good looking, for the meat market. He sneered at the peacocks stepping out of the richly ornamented carriages, at the footmen fussing around them trying to get their attire in order after a long journey.

Tonight was the night his father, King Laufey, would offer his only Omega son to the highest bidder. Bets were off to a good start around the servants quarters and if it didn't pertain to himself, Loki would have enjoyed pitting in with some of his ideas but, as it was, he didn't feel like betting on his outcome.

His father and stepmother had their eyes on prince Thor of Asgard, a huge brute of a man with a booming voice who liked to regale everyone (read bore) with his accomplishments. Others whispered about Svadilvari of Vanaheim (a horsefaced stick of a man) or one of the dukes from lesser kingdoms like Hammer or Stone (both arrogant assholes in Lokis opinion).

No one asked Loki what he thought of either of them, of course. He had to be quiet and play nice. As if he ever would do such a thing.

He was promised by his mother and father, that he would be allowed to choose if and when he wanted to mate. And who he wanted to mate. His mother even made the king promise to honor their agreement on her death bed.

And now this.

Laufey married again, after the 'proper' amount of mourning and his new wife was already pregnant. They were hoping for a strapping Alpha to carry on the line and Loki would only hinder the new heirs prospects and so, Loki had to be mated off as swiftly as possible. Loki would have been fine without a mate and he had no interest in ruling the kingdom (honestly, ruling was too bothersome with everyone wanting a piece of their ruler, the unwashed masses petitioning their king for this and that). Loki would have been content with a nice little mansion somewhere secluded, a few servants and all the time in the world to read and learn more of... everything (and to practice some of his late mothers teachings, of course, which he couldn't do here in the palace).

But it wasn't to be, he was to be presented and then choose which of his suitors would be agreeable and then move out of the way for his Alpha sibling to take their place at his fathers side with Loki only a political chess piece.

Once, while his mother still lived, Loki had dreamed of finding The One. No matter if he was a king or a duke, the one Alpha that would get his heart beating, make butterflies dance in his stomach.

Now, the only thing dancing in his stomach was dread. And it was churning, rather than dancing.

He sighed and let his head rest on the cool window when a servant entered his chambers, apologized for intruding and told him his 'mother' expected him for tea.

It was galling, how everyone seemed to have forgotten the late queen and accepted the new with open arms. She wasn't too bad, he supposed, but the way she inserted herself in everything, made her opinion of his, Lokis, upbringing heard... As far as the queen was concerned, Lokis upbringing was too unorthodox, he was too outspoken and the fact that he was well educated seemed to raise her hackles to no end. She was able to write her name and order the servants around and that was that. Loki, on the other hand, took great pleasure in the fact that he was able to keep the books (correctly, of course) and deal with everything that could come up in a household of that size. If people would only listen to him, his father could save the accountant he employed but, alas, who would listen to an Omega?

He sighed again, dropped his blanket and turned to the servant. With a nod and an order for a bath to be drawn later he walked out. Tea with his 'mother'. Joy.

The queen was perching on her seat, holding court like the empresses of old, sipping daintily on her tea and guiding conversations. Omegas of all ages and birth (after a fashion, none of them was of lower standing than a dukes offspring, the queen had standards after all!) chattered amiably amongst themselves, nibbling on confectionaries specially delivered from the big cities, the best of the best for the queen and her entourage.

When Loki entered everyone fell silent and the queens face changed from her easy smiles to something forced, eyebrows drawn together that left some unpleasant creases on her face. She tried so hard to work against age and all her bodies shortcommings but Loki, as always, drew out her true face, as it were, with all the creases she tried to hide with powder and other remedies.

He smirked, bowed and greeted her, as was expected.

The queen answered with a forced smile and a regal nod, waved him over and to her side. No matter what she thought of her charge, she was in public and had to save face. With luck at her side, this evening would mark the ending of her having to pretend to care for her husbands ill-tempered offspring and make way for her children. The time of this particular Omega in her presence was over, no matter how this evening turned out, she'd take care of that.

„I just wanted to make sure you're properly prepared for tonight.“ the queen patted the chair at her side. „Come, sit for a spell and let's talk.“

He'd take anything to get out of attending the masquerade tonight, and she knew that well enough, still he walked towards her, kissed her cheek and sat down. Must save face, and all, he wasn't raised in a barn.

„So, there are a lot of strapping young Alphas in attendance tonight. Thor is already here, and, you won't believe it, but Thanos arrived a while ago. No one thought he would take on the long journey just to attend.“ the queens eyes glittered as she told him. Presented him with the candidate his father was hell bent on getting as a son in law, and the other who Loki was appaled by, even a little afraid off. Thor was big and could seem brutish, true, but he wasn't anything like Thanos.

Thanos had been mated a few times already, every mate dying under suspicious circumstances and leaving Thanos with more and more lands and money. Now, Thanos had apparently cast out his fangs for Loki and that was to be prevented at all costs but the queen reminded him that, if all bets were off, Thanos would take the cake (meaning Loki).

He surpressed a shudder and nodded slightly to show his understanding. Behave, or you won't like what happens.

A few hours later, Loki was done bathing and a servant was helping him dress, the door flew open and crashed against the wall. He was about to turn and berate the servant for unbecoming behaviour when the scents and especially the giggling of the four individuals clued him in about their identity. He swatted at the servants hands and turned, hurried towards the commotion and found himself buried in warm arms and comforting scents.

„What are you doing here?“ he asked when the cuddle pile finally let up.

Hela and her brothers, cousins from his mothers side, grinned before Hela swished her unruly black locks to the side and lifted her head to glare arrogantly at Loki (which was kind of hilarious since Loki towered over her).

„Can't let you have all the fun.“ she sniffed haughtily.

„'Sides, your father thought it be easier for you to have someone around you actually liked!“ Fenrir winked.

Loki snorted „And he invited you? I have to talk to him and explain the definition of 'like', I think.“ he winked at Jor, the youngest of the four and fellow Omega.

„Seriously, Loki, you're not even ready yet and the masquerade is about to start, what have you been doing all day?“ Hela screeched after inspecting Lokis state of undress.

„Yes, well, my personal servant decided today would be a good day to come down with some sickness or other and is bedridden. Today, of all days, can you imagine??“ Loki put on a scandalised face, hiding his little smirk. The sickness of his servant was an inconvenience, to be sure, but he couldn't be angry about it today. He didn't want to attend the masquerade anyway.

Four heads whipped around, looking at Loki with barely concealed horror. „You can't be serious, who's going to help you now? Nonono, that won't do, let's go boys, we'll help you, don't worry cousin!“

Hela shoved Loki towards his wardrobe and off they went.

His costume, if you could call it that, was a simple suit. Black pants, black shirt with some frills and a seemingly black jacket that changed colours to a dark shimmering green when the light hit it just right. The ensemble was beautiful and exactly to Lokis taste, he'd be extatic to own it in any other circumstances, right now, however, he barely concealed his missgivings.

His cousins didn't catch on to his mood, the rage and fear of practically being sold tonight. Who would be the lucky one to win his body, because his mind was his own and he'd rather die than submit to some boneheaded Alpha!

Loki was powdered, manicured and spruced up all thanks to Hela and her experience in getting herself ready and, after some sips of watered down wine Loki felt ready to get on with the evening. He grabbed his mask and tried unsuccessfully to button up his shirt a bit more. Hela just swatted his hands away and explained, again, how the open shirt, the frills all accentuated his satin white skin, long neck and delicate collarbones (and, of course, framed the place where a bonding bite would go during mating) and Loki had to concede to her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things going down now! Short note: No beta, so if there's a mistake in there somewhere, tell me, please. I tried to remove them all but some are sure to slip through.   
> Tell me what you think so far and other ideas that I may be able to put in here as well. Thanks for your Kudos and Comments, I treasure ever single one :)

The night air cooled him down when he stepped out on the terrace. The ballroom was full to bursting with Alphas dispersing pheromones left and right to entrance their prey, his olfactory senses almost numb. Add to that all the sweat and alcohol and the warmth and his head was swimming in no time. The only way out he could see was to escape and take a walk outside to reset his overwhelmed nose.

The masquerade was in full swing and as soon as the princeling appeared, everyone was going insane, wanting the prince all for themselves, pathetic creatures. It was a show, plain and simple. Everyone was already mingling in the ballroom when the prince took his entrance, all in black with a glimmer of dark green and damn, but did he look delectable. Satin white skin, his shirt unbuttoned just far enough to still be proper, raven hair combed back and a haughty look in those startling green eyes. No wonder every single Alpha started to drool over the Omega. Prince Loki put on a good show though, had to be said. He sniggered at all the Alphas that got in contact with the princes sharp tongue or was graced with a condescending stare down the princes nose. Loki was glorious and he would have him. Soon. If Loki was amenable...

He leaned on the ballustrade and looked up at the stars, trying to come up with a reason to get into contact with the desired Omega. He wouldn't be flattered by pretty words or boasting and looked down on the arrogant. How indeed?

He was contemplating to go in again and try his luck with the Omega when he heard something, footsteps coming towards him, two pairs from the sound of it.

„Unhand me!“ a voice snarled, followed by a slap.

„You little ungrateful hen!“ another voice roared. „When you're mine, I'll teach you how to behave towards your betters!“

He shook his head and hurried towards the voices and sounds of a scuffle. Just another knothead who didn't know the meaning of NO, as was typical for Alphas, gods gift to man.

„Sooo...“ he drawled, as he came around a pillar seeing Thanos, of all people, crowding some poor Omega... wait, was that the prince?? „Why don't you leave him alone and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?“

Let no one say that he possessed just an ounce of self preservation. Pepper would be proud (not really).

„What...“ Thanos' head snapped up and he pushed the prince behind him. „You dare?“

He threw Thanos one of his most aggravating smirks.

„I'm conversing with my future mate, so hop along before I put you into the ground!“ Thanos snarled.

„Ah, you see... When 'your future mate' is snarling and demanding to be let go... I don't think Laufey would be particularly pleased to hear about the treatment of his, so far, only son.“ He let that thought percolate for a few moments, watching as Thanos brain tried to catch up.

„And who are you to be so sure about what Laufey would condone and what he would see as a normal exchange between mates?“ Thanos smirked, backing up and pushing Loki against the pillar.

Another smirk. „I happen to have some very lucrative contracts to discuss with Laufey and if I should mention how appaled I was about the treatment of his son and that I'm rethinking my involvement with Jotunheim, what do you think he'd do to the one being responsible for the failure of our talks?“

„You...“ Thanos sputtered and squinted his eyes behind the ridiculous mask he was wearing, who wears purple masks anyway, especially with extensions towards his chin and... no. Just no! „Who are you?“

„Your worst nightmare.“ he growled and then chuckled. „I always wanted to say this.“ He threw a wink at Thanos and then smiled brightly at the prince and offered his arm. „Would you like to walk with me, my prince?“

The prince raised his chin, accepting the offered arm and started walking, tense as a bowstring.

They made their way across the terrace and down into the snow covered gardens. Despite the cold, neither wanted to go back into the ballroom. Their silence only interrupted by a few animals rustling in the bushes.

Loki was the first to speak. „You're different.“

„In what way?“

„I was expecting a situation not unlike the one you rescued me from.“

„Out of the frying pan, into the fire?“ he smirked at the prince. „Don't worry, you have nothing to fear from me. Except for, maybe, some unconnected babbling.“

„You're not appealing to my inborn desire to be mated and tell me what a perfect match we would be?“ Loki snorted, unbelieving.

„No, no, babbling, keep up, my prince. And as to trying to persuade you, well, I have to say I prefer my ego intact, not ripped appart by your merciless tongue.“ he winked at the prince to show he was jesting.

„And you don't follow up with an intimate innuendo, I'm impressed.“ the prince sneered after a few moments of silence that earned him another blinding smile. „And no chastisement for talking back. You collect points in your favour the longer we walk. We should go back, otherwise you may be able to convince me that mating you wouldn't be too bad.“

„I doubt anyone can convince you of something you don't want to do, my prince. We can go back, of course, if that's what you prefer but... I believe it's a nice diversion to walk without being attacked by pheromones left and right, sized up by every Alpha in the room and, pardon my candor, undressed by them all.“

Loki shook his head with a small smile. „And you wouldn't do that, of course. The perfect gentleman, why is it that I've met you only now, I wonder? Did you wait for me to come to you, like a good little Omega should?“

He pressed his free hand over his heart. „My prince! I wouldn't dare expect anything like that from you. I'm just lucky to have been at the right place, at the right time, to step in. If it was unwaranted, I apologize and deliver you back into Thanos' loving arms, of course.“

The snort that escaped Lokis mouth wasn't very elegant. „You seem to be full of it, good sir.“ the prince smirked down at him.

„Desist!“ he overacted, lifting his arm towards his head. „You make it harder with every sentence to refrain from any innuenduous response, cruel creature that you are.“

Loki's laughter rang through the night. „As refreshing as this walk has been, I believe it's time to go back inside, to warm up again. Would you accompany me, my knight?“ he smirked.

„Alas, our time together has run it's course then? I think it would be more appropriate to let you enter first though, so as not to give the gossips grounds to talk, don't you?“

They'd reached the terrace again and walked towards the double doors that opened to the ballroom.

„I rather enjoyed our talk.“ Loki lingered at the doors.

He took the princes hand and placed a light kiss on it. „My pleasure. Now, in you go before someone misses you.“ He could just imagine sending Loki off with a loving slap to his butt and the glare the prince would send him at that. It was hard to let him leave with just a grin and a wink, at least that seemed to put some colour on the princes cheeks, he looked good with a dusting of red on his high cheekbones.

–

„Where have you been??“ Hela's screeching greeted Loki as he came back into the ballroom, another glass of wine already in his hand.

„Outside.“ he murmured, thinking of the strange Alpha that saved him from Thanos. It'd been too dark to see much except for the head of unruly dark hair and white teeth flashing with every blinding smile he sent Loki's way. He couldn't even place his scent, all muddled as it was with the pheromone laden smells all around the ballroom that had to have seeped into every piece of clothing.

Hela scoffed. „The fun is in here, sweety. Look at all the strapping Alphas, just salivating at the sight of you...“ she giggled as they walked past a group of younger men staring at them both. „I'll just have to take the ones you don't want, shall I?“

„You're welcome to them.“ Loki said while exchanging his empty glass for a full one. „I don't care. You want Thor? Thanos? Someone else? Feel free to take whoever you want.“

„Someone's in a mood. What's wrong, honey?“ A sugary sweet voice came from behind. Amora hooked her claws around Loki's arm.

„Dear Amora, the day I'll tell you what I think will be the day hell freezes over.“ Loki shot back with an identical sweet smile.

„Don't be like that. I'll just throw myself at Thor when I'm sure that you don't want him, pinky promise.“ she winked at him.

It didn't take too long and they were surrounded by a gaggle of Omegas, all chattering about the wealth of Alpha's around them and Loki's musings about the strange Alpha were put to the back of his thoughts.

„Did you know,“ one Omega that Loki didn't know the name of squeaked up, „King Stark is here!“

„No! How do you know??“ another, Sunrise or something if Loki rememberd correctly, a gold digger, mated but didn't care about being faithful to her mate and as much as Loki knew, her mate encouraged her sleeping around with other, more influential Alphas, in the hope for favours for the family but that was just gossip.

„That's right! I've seen his carriage and servant, Happy or something, standing around the wheelhouse.“ Jor piped up.

„Isn't he, like, small??“ Fenrir snorted. „Like, a dwarf?“

„Speak for yourself, Fen. I know from experience that nothing about that Alpha is small, if you know what I mean.“ Sunrise sniffed and grinned as most of the younger Omegas turned a bright red.

„Sunset!“ another, brunette snapped (so Sunset, whatever, Loki was close...). Jane or something, with the big doe eyes following Thor whenever she thought no one saw.

„What?“ Sunset raised her chin. „It's the truth. As far as I know I'm not the first and won't be the last of his conquests. No one is safe from that one. And it's not even just Omegas from good families, no, he doesn't discriminate. Whatever he likes ends up in his bed.“

A shocked gasp went through the surrounding crowd.

„On the other side, with what he's packing, I'm telling you, I'm not even mad about it. He's just so good.“ Sunset sighed dreamily. „I'm trying to convince my mate to go to Starks court again. I want another round with him.“

„King Edward Stark.“ Hela mused. „I never knew he was so... free with his... favours?“

„Sounds like a dwarfen whoremonger to me.“ Loki snapped. „Now, less talk, more drink!“

Cheers and laughter accompanied Loki's shout for more wine and if the King and Queen sitting at one end of the ballroom with their advisors and already mated attendees looked like they swallowed a lemon, no one mentioned it.

Wine and other spirits flowed freely. No one would say the King was stingy while throwing a lavish masquerade. The later it got, the more clothes appeared to be in dissaray. There were a lot of secret nooks and crannies in the castle to get together with a willing (and sometimes even not so willing) partner. Masks dissapeared, buttons were done up wrong or skirts crumpled. The nobles all around were not too good for some debauchery when options presented themselves.

Loki and his group though, stayed with wine and gossip. He never really participated but listened attentively and after enough liquid courage...

Well, the evening was going to be talked about for a while.

He'd been drinking more than ever, to numb his mind and the scittering thoughts racing through it and, supported by others, he overdid it. His hair was mussed up, red spots on his face and a manic gleam in his eyes he started to plan on how to overthrow his father and make do with his suitors. They were worse than mosquitoes, swarming around him, waiting for the right moment to sting. He would put an end to the meat market. Right now! And he needed Hela to put his plan into motion, and for moral support.

And maybe to support his swaying body because there had to be an earthquake or something, the floor was moving strangely.

„Hela, cousin!“ he slurred, squinting, trying to get his sight to focus. Was something wrong with his eyes?

„What's up buttercup?“ she giggled when he finally found her. „You decided yet who's the lucky Alpha?“

„NO! Herd them together, I'll take my pick now!“ he grinned like a madman.

„Uhm.... You sure, honey? You're drunk and I don't want you to....“ she started but was interrupted by his waving arms.

„Herd them all together! Now. All in a row! We'll judge them, as they judged me!“ he shouted.

Some of the Alphas around his group started laughing and formed a line, bowing to the gathered Omegas. Their action prompted the rest to perk up and join them, so after a few minutes and lot's of shouting and shuffling a line of unmated Alphas stood together, ready to be judged by the prince.

Loki started walking along the row of men, mumbling and sneering at them, mostly just spitting out a „No!“ or „God, NO!“ but sometimes, his sharp tongue got the better of him.

The rich merchant, Justin Hammer, got a full minute of scrutiny and then a sneered „You're an Alpha? Don't make me laugh!“

Stone, a Duke from somwhere, got a short scoff and a haughty wave right infront of his face, nearly a slap if you looked hard enough. It would have been if Loki was in possession of all his fine motor control. Lucky for Loki, that embarassement was prevented by his drunkeness. Small mercies.

The other Omegas looked on with big eyes and open mouths, some shocked, some gleeful, as Loki shredded each and every single Alpha, adding some colourful insults to some of the cockiest Alphas in the room.

When he got to the end of the line, the ballroom emptied somewhat as the snarling Alphas he insulted the most were leaving with their pride destroyed by an upity Omega, Loki turned around, scanning the rest of the crowd.

He just told Thor where he could stuff his 'oh so heroic stories just masking his brutal behaviour' and a thrown in 'stupid oaf' and was looking forward to put one more Alpha in his place.

He hadn't yet had the pleasure to judge King Edward Stark, and that just wouldn't do.

„I'm missing one!“ he shouted. „King Stark, was it?“

Hela started to giggle and shoved Jor and Fen out of the way. They were the only ones that tried to prevent Loki's social demise but with no success so far.

„King Stark....“ Loki mused while taking a sip from a fresh glass of wine. „More like King Shorty of the Whoremongers!“ he lifted his arm, sloshed some of the wine around him while doing so. „Where is he? I haven't judged him yet and I so love to do it! King Shorty, please, step forward!“

„Well...“ a voice drawled from behind him and Loki shuddered at the cold he could feel running down his back. The voice from the Alpha in the gardens. „I prefer Edward, Eddie if you must but King Shorty?“

The ballroom went silent. None of the other Alphas so far answered to the Omega and no one wanted to miss this showdown.

„You have a good eye, my prince. The way you judged everyone around here... I was right to fear your sharp tongue, it seems.“ King Stark prowled around Loki with a dangerous glint in his eyes and Loki swallowed dry. This couldn't be happening!

„Now, we know you can dish out, but can you take criticism as good?“ the Alpha snarled. „Because it's just fair, don't you think? Now, let me see, where to start...“ he mused, snatching Lokis half empty glass from his frozen fingers.

„No matter what, it's no good to drink too much when playing for high stakes such as you were doing tonight. Always remember that, my prince.“ The Alpha took a sip from the glass, never letting his sight stray from Loki's.

„You're arrogant, upity and without an ounce of common sense! You're spoilt and think what you want is the most important thing in the world. Believe me, I know how that feels but someone should take you down a peg or two.“ he took another sip from the glass and smiled menacingly at Loki and how was he doing that and destroying Loki without shouting or lifting his voice at all??

„Last item on my list for now because I want to leave some things for your father... Don't give too much to gossips, my dear. It's just going to bite you in the ass!“

„LOKI!!“

King Stark smirked darkly at Loki's wince. „I believe your father has something to tell you. Head high, my prince, maybe he will leave it on your pretty neck if you're good. If you survive, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again.“ He bowed and moved back, letting King Laufey through.

„HOW DARE YOU!!“ Laufey was incandescent. „I've given you the choice, I've given you everything you wanted for long enough, no more!“ he was breathing heavily now. „You will leave, now, go to your room. You have one month to get your head on straight and then... If there's someone, anyone, to enter this castle and ask for your hand when the month is over, by god, he will have you!“ and with a wave from his father, a stunned Loki was lead out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allrighty, the moment we've all been waiting for (or at least I have ;)). Whaddaya think?^^   
> I can't believe this is already like 20 pages in my docs o_O and we just got to the part where the main story starts^^ You better strap in, if this continues this gon'be a long ride... Anyway, hope you enjoy, talk to me :D

He was crushed. Crushed and angry. Ever since coming back from the disastrous masquerade, his mood was dark and his patience non existent. Everyone evaded him if they were able and even the ones who needed to interact with him did so with unconcealed trepidation.

It'd been days now and everyone looked forward to the return of Colonel James Rhodes, chief advisor to King Edward and best friend since university. Rhodes would be able to pull their king out of his funk and make everything better. Everyone knew what had happened at the masquerade, everyone knew what that damn little Omega accused their King of. He wasn't too wrong, of course. King Edward had the reputation of someone who enjoyed the company of others in his bed frequently but that was more hear say than anything and, if there was truth to it then the times he stepped out with someone were in the past when he was just a prince rebelling against his father.

He wasn't too tall though, that the Jotunheim prince was right about, but you don't have to be tall to be a good King and Alpha and so everyone around who knew the King even a little scoffed at the little princeling who dared to slander the name of their beloved King.

James Rhodes, lovingly called Rhodey by his friends and more exotic things by the King, entered the castle and was surprised at the hush that surrounded him. Usually when he came back from some assignment or journey, he was greetet if not by the King himself, then by some poor servant or clerk that started talking fast and excitedly about something and sent him along to where the King was currently.

Not today though. Something was wrong and apparently it fell to him to correct the wrongness, as always.

He sighed, rang for a servant to take over his luggage and tried to pry something out of the poor man without much luck. The servant just blinked at him and apologized before hurrying away.

Now, Rhodey knew the only reason the whole castles mood could sour like this was if the King was in one of his moods, luckily these moods were extremely rare ever since the old King died but still, every once in a while something would grab the King and the castle and all it's inhabitants would sink into melancholy and it would inevitably fall to Rhodey to try and pry the Kings mind off whatever bothered him. Pepper could do it too, of course, but she was mostly busy with running the kingdom to actually do much about anything else.

So Rhodey, dirty still from the road, wrote off a bath and made his way towards where he hoped he would find the King.

He was greeted by a low and menacing growl, accompanied by a snarled „Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?“

„Nope!“ Rhodey quipped at his best friend. „As far as I remember you told me to come back soon and used one of your hilarious nicknames for me, what was it? Honey bear? Seriously? And what the hell are you doing here, I've been looking all over for you...“

„Rhodey??“ A thunk and a moment later King Edward Stark the first stood there, covered in cobwebs and dust and wrapped himself around Rhodey.

„Lucky for you I didn't have the time to wash up yet.“ Rhodey wrinkled his nose as his friend wriggled against him, messing him up even more. „Now, would you mind telling me why everyone is creeping around the castle afraid for their lifes?“

The King snorted. „Why is it always my fault?“

Rhodey shook his head. „Come on, bath and then you tell me what's up with you, yeah?“

„Do I have to?“ his friend whined, holding onto Rhodey and wrapping his legs around him.

„There, there.“ Rhodey patted the Kings head. „You poor, poor thing you. Life is so hard for you, isn't it? Poor, rich, handsome Alpha that you are, life is just so unfair...“

Another whine and the King let him go. „Don't be mean, Sugarplum.“ he scowled.

„If I was mean I would've sent Pepper to drag you out of here.“ Rhodey smirked at his friends wince. „Now, bath and then talks. Wine?“

„Whiskey. Definitely a whiskey night. I have something to run by you.“ There was a suspicious sparkle in the Kings eyes but Rhodey just nodded and shooed him out. First order of business, complete. Now onto the second, trying to find out and prevent the implementation of the plan. If it was too crazy or damaging only, of course. The King deserved to have some fun now and then.

The servants were hurrying to get his bath ready and the first tentative smiles and words exchanged without whispering made Rhodey grin to himself. The King was a good man, fair and loyal to everyone working for him and even those opposing him in state matters BUT! Once in his mood, with his orientation coming through in sometimes scary ways, he could be a force to be reckoned with and outright fearsome. Alpha red eyes instead of chocolate brown, more growly and snarling than actually speaking to anyone, no wonder everyone was on their tiptoes the last however long the Kings mood had been going for.

After his bath and a bit of light hearted snarking with one of the servant girls, he sent for two bottles of the finest scotch, imported, of course, only the best for the King (that he would drink anything if he was so inclined, no one needed to know. At least not around here), and waited for his best friend.

The door to his room crashed open and the King stamped in, a manic gleam in his eyes, shooing the servants out and sitting down with a huff. „Do you remember the stories of Ana?!“

„Which ones? The ones where you grow fur on your hand if you touch 'down there' or the one where hobgoblins kidnap you if you don't eat your veggies? Cause I have to tell you, you and me both would have been prisoners of the hobgoblins with fur all over our hands for years now.“ Rhodey smirked at the random question.

„Nonono, the... fairytales. You know, princesses locked in towers or the mean stepmothers and such.“ the King opened a bottle and filled their cups with the golden liquid. „Specifically, the one with the stuck up princess and the King with a strange beard?“

Rhodey took his cup and sipped on it. „You mean the one where...“

„Yes! And then...“

„Oh no! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?“

„Help me find my lute!“

The manic gleam in the Kings eyes didn't leave for a second, no matter how hard Rhodey tried to reason with him. In the end, Kings do what they want and Rhodey, after hearing about the happenings, couldn't find it in himself to care about the stuck up princeling and the culture shock he's about to go through.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was restless. The last month had been a series or boring days, one following after the other. He wasn't allowed to see anyone, except for the servants seeing to his needs. He wasn't allowed to write or recieve letters even though he'd been in contact with some people discussing the roles of Omegas in high society and had been waiting for an answer to his last missive for weeks now. He wasn't even allowed new books and had to settle for the ones he already owned. The only positive thing about all of this was that his father and the queen didn't look for his company. The last time he'd seen his father was the morning after the disastrous masquerade and wasn't that a fun encounter.

Laufey entered his chambers, glared at Loki and told him about the next thirty days. About the rules he absolutely had to adhere to if he was looking forward to anything ever again.

All in all, he felt himself entirely chastised and was waiting for the end of his exile from everything, even if that meant to mate with Thor, of all people. He could live with Thor, if he had to. Maybe. He wouldn't even think of the other option he could have had. It was his own fault and he wasn't sure he could bare to look King Edward in the eyes ever again, if he was unlucky enough to be in the same room as the King sometime in the future.

So, tomorrow he would be mated off to Thor, probably, even though he wasn't sure if his father had been able to reconcile with the blond buffoon. He could have had something with someone who had brains and wit and snark, same as Loki but NOOO, he had to go and mess his chances up. Just his luck. Now he had to content with a life of boredom with someone he didn't have anything in common with.

Well, no use to cry over spilt milk, as Cook used to say when Loki was younger and used to spend his afternoons in the kitchens. No use indeed.

Late evening found him again standing at the window, overlooking the yard. He opened it earlier to let in some fresh air and hadn't thought to close it yet, even though the cold crept in. It was quiet and the stablehands already finished for the day, nothing of import happened during the day. Well, nothing except for a minstrel or something standing at the gates a few hours earlier, presumably asking for a place to spend the night. As was custom at his fathers castle, the stranger was invited inside and probably given permission to sleep in the stables and to join the stablehands for dinner.

Maybe, if he was indeed a minstrel, he could play during Lokis mating tomorrow, earn himself a few coins. Someone should get something good out of Lokis mating, after all.

While Loki was hanging onto his maudlin thoughts, the door to the stables opened and a dark shadow slipped out and slumped down on a chopping block. He seemed to lean back against the stack of wood to be hacked and looking into the sky. The moon, previously hidden behind clouds peeked out and bathed the yard in his eerie blue light and wasn't it a beautiful picture? The man down there was free to do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted without any responsibilities and without having anyone tell him what to do, a free spirit. Loki envied him.

After a while, Loki was about to step back from the window to not be seen ogling the stranger, the man pulled off the lute strapped to his back and started plucking the strings. The notes, crisp and clear and achingly beautiful, reached Loki and made him shiver. Loki listened attentively and after a few more moments, the melody changed and the man began to sing. His voice was clear and again Loki wondered at the beauty of such a simple thing. Music never had such an impact on him before even though he'd visited the opera and listened to the most famous singers, yet a simple man sitting on a chopping block could make his heart beat faster, could make tears form in his eyes.

He would convince his father, if nothing else than to invite the minstrel to sing at his mating. Some form of wish on his very important day. Maybe that would make it easier for him to go through with it.

Loki sighed when the song ended and the man stood up, apparently finished with whatever he wanted to accomplish with his impromtu concert. While Loki still contemplated on what to do, should he applaud, make sure the man knew he had been watched, the mans eyes found his and Loki froze at the determined stare that met him. He could see the mans lips curl into a smile and then he bowed, head low and one arm thrown out, and when he looked up again, Loki couldn't help but smile at the cheek the man showed, nodded at him and motioned a few claps. Silently, he didn't want to wake up anyone or alarm a servant to his wakefulnes after all.

The man cocked his head to the side and winked at him and for a second Loki imagined going down, out of the castle and to the man, with his unkempt hair and beard and rough clothing and just throw everything to the wind and be wild and be whatever he wanted to be and go with the man to be free of everything...

He couldn't, though. He wasn't raised to just leave everything behind and honestly too afraid to be just one more conquest of the minstrel, one more Omega who fell for his honey voice and cheeky demeanor and Loki would be a mated Omega tomorrow and he just couldn't leave everything behind.

It was a nice daydream, though. Imagining himself being led into the stable and doing unspeakable things with this stranger, and why not? It wasn't like he was mated yet and even so, when everything was said and done, the mating tomorrow wouldn't be out of love or desire, just plain coercion and so he should be allowed to dream of being impulsive without thinking of the consequences, shouldn't he? It was just a dream, after all. Not that he would go through with whatever pictures formed in his mind.

The man in the yard watched as Loki was lost in thought and, when he had Lokis attention again, jerked his head up in a clear invitation to join him, completed with a lascivious smirk and another wink and Loki wanted, again, to just throw everything to the dogs and do... anything, whatever he wanted.

In the end, he smiled and shook his head, watching as the man grasped his chest in an attempt to sway him and that made Loki chuckle despite himself. Such theatrics. He cocked his head, nodded and closed the window, leaving the man to go to bed, alone and with a bit of a lighter heart than before. He still didn't look forward to tomorrow but the few minutes he spent in silent conversation with the man had lifted some of the dark thoughts from his mind, even if just for a while.

He dreamed of rough hands and a hot mouth on his skin.

The door to his chambers crashed open and jolted him out of a dream he shouldn't have had and he was prepared to scold whoever woke him up like that when someone, or rather a few someones jumped into bed with him and started cuddling him.

He blinked, trying to get the cobwebs of sleep out of his head and recognised his cousins, all giggling at the puzzled expression on his face.

„Good morning, sunshine!“ Hela snorted unladylike. „Big day today!“

„Go'way“ Loki mumbled and pulled the sheet over his head. He didn't want to get up, much less face whatever was to come today.

„Up! Come now. It's not going to be as bad as you think. Promise!“ Hela prodded him and someone pulled the sheet away.

Loki glowered at his cousins and let himself be pulled up and out of bed. He had to face the day, even if he wanted nothing more than stay in bed and leave everything else behind.

He dressed, or was dressed by his cousins, and then led down to the dining room. The table was set for everyone and his father and the queen were there already, talking quietly with each other. Loki sat down and took some tea, hoping it would help with his knotted up stomach.

His father scowled, sniffed and said „Well, at least you're properly dressed.“ with a judging look at Loki.

„Heaven forbid I'll be going to be coerced into mating without the proper attire.“ Loki sneered into his cup.

„What was that?“

„Nothing, father. I was just wondering when my future mate is supposed to appear.“

„Well, I told Thor to come over at eleven so you still have some time to prepare...“ his father sniffed delicately. „You're lucky he still agreed to be mated with you, after everything.“

„Yes, I can hardly hold back my excitement.“ Loki sighed.

„You will behave properly and...“ Laufey started to growl when a servant came in, bowed and announced someone was here to see the King.

Laufey stopped, irritated and told the servant off for disturbing their breakfast but in the end conceded to see the visitor and in walked...

The man from last nights impromptu concert.

Loki blinked as the Alpha, because what else could he be, strutted forward as if he owned the place.

„I'm here for your son.“

Loki, together with everyone else on the table gaped at the gall of the strange Alpha.

Laufey, getting his wits together before everyone else thundered at the man. „What do you mean? Who do you think you are to demand...“

„Didn't you say, the first Alpha to enter the castle and demand his hand will get to mate with him?“ the man smirked and winked at Loki who could just stare in shock. This couldn't be happening.

„You dare! Someone get the guards and throw this impertinent subject out!“ Laufey roared.

The man straightened. „So that's it? Going back on your word that easily?“

„You...“ Laufey stopped in his tracks and Loki could only imagine the thoughts running through his fathers head. He looked at the man, then at Loki and pondered for a moment while everyone else stayed silent to await his verdict.

„Very well.“ Laufey stood. „You do know that you won't get anything out of mating with my son? There is no money to be had and he will leave with you as soon as the ceremony is over?“

„I am aware.“

„You have to consent to sign a paper to make sure you're aware that this mating comes without a dowry. As soon as that's done, we can comence.“ While saying that, Laufey looked right at Loki, waiting for something, but Loki was speechless.

Was his father expecting him to go with the man? He didn't even know his name, he didn't know where he lived, he knew nothing about him. Was it all an elaborate ploy to convince Loki that mating Thor wouldn't be half as bad as being mated to a wandering minstrel?

„Get me the notary, be quick about it.“ Laufey ordered and sat back down. „What's your name?“

„Tony.“

„Tony...?“

„That's right.“

„And your surname?“ Laufey sighed and shook his head while looking at Loki. 'See what you make me do here?' his look seemed to say. 'It's all your fault'.

„I don't have one.“ the man, Tony answered with a lazy grin.

„You don't... Hah, can you at least write your name?“

This is a farce, Loki thought bewildered. Laufey couldn't possibly think Loki would go through with this, could he?

„Why should I?“ Tony shook his head. „Never had to.“

„How will you sign the relevant papers if you can't even write your own name?“ Another look at Loki. 'See what an uncultured Alpha you're about to get? Are you happy now?'

„Never had'ta sign anything.“ the Alpha shrugged.

The room descended into silence, awkward shuffling from his cousins and the queens disinterested continuation of breakfast the only sound to be heard until the notary arrived, huffing and putting down some papers infront of his father.

Things seemed to speed up then, his father signed something and handed the quill to Tony who grabbed it and scratched an X on the line for his signature. With that, everyone was herded out of the room towards the castles little private chapel where the reverend waited nervously for the party to arrive.

Hela and Jor each gripped one of Lokis ice-cold hands and lead him towards the altar, where Tony was waiting with a determined expression on his face.

„Your last chance, Loki.“ his father whispered while he was walking, or being dragged down the aisle. „I can have him thrown into the dungeons, we wait for Thor and everything will be allright.“ he pleaded and that little tidbit jolted something loose in Loki. He lifted his head, shook off his cousins and ignored his fathers pleading and walked towards the altar.

This was all a plot to make Loki more amenable to Thor and Loki wouldn't have it. If his father was thinking Loki would be so easily manipulated, he would show him. Let Laufey deal with whatever would follow this farce of a mating and the fallout thereafter. Maybe it would help to hinder his father to ever mention mating again.

Yes, he would go through with it, let his father have his play and see that Loki wouldn't be compliant in his fathers machinations.

The man, Tony, his name was Tony, grinned at Loki's determination and extended his arm and Loki, god help him, slipped his arm through Tony's.

Loki went through the motions stoically, waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Thor to storm in and demand a duel or for his father to stop the ceremony, for anything to happen but nothing. With every passing minute, every sentence rambled out by the reverend, Loki's hope of... something sank and curled icily in his stomach. What was he doing? Would he go through with this? Why didn't his father step in and save him? Why didn't anyone say anything?

Loki nearly missed the vows, slowly descending into panic at the thought of leaving as the mate of this stranger and only a light nudge from Tony jolted him out of his racing thoughts. He cleared his throat and repeated the vows with a flat voice, waiting, hoping that someone would jump in, outraged at the injustice of it all but no. Nothing happened and a few minutes later the Alpha, Tony, his mate, tugged at Loki's collar, he was some inches smaller after all, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering something Loki didn't, couldn't understand.

Tony had a steady hold on his hand while everyone stumbled towards them, congratulated them, it was only proper after all, and then his father stepped up.

„Since you're the mate of a travelling minstrel now, it's only right to tell you that you won't stay here. You'll have to go with your mate, don't return.“ Laufey nodded, took the queens arm and left the chapel.

Hela came forward, hugging Loki. „I can't believe this!“ she whispered. „How could he do this to you?“

Loki could only shrug. He didn't know himself, didn't know what got into his father to let this happen. Loki had been so sure that all this was just an elaborate plan, had he gotten it all wrong, was it too late to bow down and accept whatever Laufey had planned? What was he supposed to do?

„Come now. Let's go.“ Tony tugged at his arm and led him out of the chapel.

„I can't... I don't have...“ Loki shuddered at the thought of leaving, of trudging along the road after a stranger who practically owned him now.

„Don't have what?“ his Alpha asked, all the while carrying on towards the gates.

„A coat. Clothes. I don't have anything!“ Loki croaked. How could he go wherever Tony wanted him to go without his clothes, without anything on the muddy road, he would ruin his shoes!

„Well, you heard your father. Don't expect anything from him... And here I thought you'd make a good match.“ Tony sighed and shook his head. „Well, at least you're pretty.“

Loki blinked, wanted to be affronted but... what could he say? Nothing. He had nothing, was nothing, just the mate of a travelling minstrel.

Loki stopped in his tracks, ignoring the irritated huff of his mate. He wouldn't go. He'd stay right here until his father came to his senses and cleared up this farce after all, let the minstrel go on his way or throw him in the dungeon, do whatever and he would mate with Thor and be happy about it because this, whatever this was, couldn't go on for much longer, Loki was convinced of that.

„We have to leave.“ Tony pulled on Lokis hand, trying to get him to move but Loki wouldn't budge. The Alpha sighed and pushed a hand through his hair in frustration. „If you don't start walking soon, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you. You'll go with me, on your own two feet or carried by me, I don't care.“

„You can't!“

„Watch me!“ Tony growled, came closer and was about to grab him to, good god, throw Loki over his shoulder when a shout came from the castle.

„Loki!“

They both turned around and Loki recognised Cook hurrying towards them, a bag in her hands.

„Good lord, my poor boy, what is your father thinking letting you go with this...“ she sniffed and scrunched up her nose as she looked over Tony in his dirty rumpled clothing. „I have some clothes for you here and a thick coat. It's not much but...“

Loki couldn't help himself and hugged her, clinging to her body without any intention to let go.

„There, there.“ she patted his back, „Don't worry. It's going to be alright.“ she whispered in a wavering voice. „Head high, you're still a prince.“ She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Loki sniffed and took the bag and coat from her hands. „Thank you.“

She nodded, cast a glare at Tony who grinned insolently back at her, and walked back towards the castle, leaving Loki all alone, abandoned by everyone he held dear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a full on Loki-POV chapter and I just want to remind you, no dub-con and/or non-con! Towards the end, it's just Loki's thoughts running away with him. Unreliable narrator, or something...  
> As to Loki, he's still in shock somewhat and will get his spunk back eventually. Soonish^^  
> Tell me what you think?

They'd been walking for hours. One step infront of the other and Loki couldn't feel his feet anymore. They started out on the road but after a while the Alpha looked around, grabbed Lokis hand again and pulled him through some bushes, onto a field and further away from civilization.

He wanted to talk to the Alpha, convince him to let him go home, something but his voice refused to work, whenever he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out. Loki, feared for his sharp tongue, wasn't able to bring about a sound.

By now, he started to lagg behind, the strap of his clothes bag biting into his shoulders and why hadn't the Alpha offered to carry it for him like any polite gentleman would? Of course that would require the Alpha to be a polite, well bred gentleman and the Alpha strutting along the fields infront of him was anything but. He only carried his damn lute on his back and walked as if the distance, the miles they must have walked by now, didn't matter to him.

And Loki's shoes were ruined! Drenched from walking through wet grass and stepping through mud and he could consider himself lucky if he didn't get a blister or worse, caught something from having wet feet. The Alpha, with his rough boots, of course didn't seem to care and so Loki, close to stopping and giving up, lying down and let nature have him, why should he care? No one else seemed to care about him, after all...

But he didn't give up. Never! He would carry on until his last breath and then his father, the uncaring Alpha infront of him, everyone would be sorry to have lost him. Tears pricked in his eyes and he blinked them away angrily. Not giving up!

The Alpha, and he wouldn't ever use his name again, not even in thought, turned around, seeing how far back Loki had fallen and sighed, stopped his march and waited for Loki to stumble towards him.

And past him.

He didn't even look at the Alpha, the wrecker of all of Lokis dreams, he could be mated to Thor by now, have a nice glass of wine before Thor took him away into seclusion, prepare for his mating heat and the bonding and it was just so unfair! He didn't even think for a second about how against mating he'd been when he got up this morning.

He walked.

Stumbled forward as fast as he was able and this had to be the most he'd walked his entire life.

He was used to carriages! He was a prince! He ignored the tiny voice inside his head that reminded him that he was nobody, the mate of a wandering minstrel, lower than even the lowest of the servants in his fathers castle.

The Alpha slowed his steps to walk at his side, a furrow between his brows and brooding about something, Loki didn't care. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

The only time they talked was when the Alpha informed him of some place where they could rest for a while, dry and warm, and eat something. Just a few miles ahead, Loki could make it, right? He didn't answer, determined to go on as long as his legs would carry him.

Resting meant hurting. The numbness left his body as it warmed up in the deserted shack they entered around mid afternoon. He had blisters on his feet, his joints ached and he was wet through to his bones it felt like, they caught a downpour just as the shack came up on the horizon and due to his slow stumbling, they both were drenched.

Still, the Alpha never mentioned Lokis tardiness and pulled out a bag from below his jacket, filled with some food. He held out a chunk of stale bread and a wrinkled apple and Loki, ravenous by now, grabbed it and forced it down his throat, not enough to silence the hunger in his stomach, but something to quiet it somewhat.

He wondered, as the Alpha pulled a skin of cheap wine from under his jacket, what else he was hiding there. He looked stocky, but what if that was an illusion because all his worldly possessions were hidden on his skin, under tunic and jacket? The wine at least, sour and something he would have spit out had it been offered just a few hours earlier, revived him somewhat and chased away the cold sitting in his bones.

They waited out the downpour and then Loki was chased up again, out of their shelter and out to walk again. He put up a token protest but was secretly relieved that they were out in the open again. At first, shelter, warmth and protection from the rain seemed to be nice but after a while, with something in his belly and the wine warming him up comfortably, he started to fear. He was alone with the Alpha, no one around for miles and mated to him. Would he?

Would the Alpha take him? It was his right after all and Loki, for all intents and purposes, belonged to him now, body and soul. Would the Alpha listen when Loki protested to the consumation of their mating? Would he force himself on Loki?

He shuddered and nearly jumped out of his skin when the Alpha draped his own jacket around his shoulders. With a whispered thank you he walked on, head lowered and watching his feet drag along, to where he didn't know.

The sun was creeping towards the horizon, about to vanish for the night, when they came upon an abandoned village. A few huts, covered in brambles, the paths connecting the huts overgrown with weeds. The Alpha stepped along carefully, checking the huts for occupants, moving doors just to shake his head in frustration.

Loki didn't mind, he was sitting on an overturned chopping block, resting his hurting feet. Let the Alpha snoop.

„Loki!“

His head snapped up and for a moment he was convinced that he was alone, the Alpha nowhere to be seen and the first tendrils of dread, the first thoughts of being all alone in this world, anchored themselves in his mind.

„Hey, Loki, wake up, come over here.“

He breathed out in a shuddering gasp, not noticing that he'd held his breath and got up to shuffle towards the voice of his Alpha. He was standing in the doorway of a small, sturdy shed.

So that was it. Loki, son of Laufey, prince of Jotunheim, would be taken in a small, desolate shed, against his will and with an Alpha he hadn't really talked to at all. Such was his fate.

„It's not much, but it's dry and the door can be closed from the inside so we're safe here for tonight.“ the Alpha explained and ushered Loki inside, leaving the door open to let in the last light of the day.

He stood in the middle of the tiny shed, trying to think of something, anything to say to the Alpha, play for time, to postpone the inevitable but there was nothing. Here he was, smart enough to talk circles around anyone, converse with the brightest minds of the century, able to juggle with numbers better than the high payed advisors of his father and he couldn't imagine a single word to say.

„Here.“

The Alpha pressed something into his hands and Loki nearly dropped it. Another piece of bread, no apple this time. A small rind of cheese. The Alpha plopped onto the ground, sitting there cross legged and started to eat and Loki. Just. Couldn't. Move!

He forced himself to raise an arm, bite at the piece of bread and his stomach started to churn, He couldn't do it. Couldn't eat, even though he hadn't eaten much since this morning. He was dreading the night, the time when the Alpha would close the door and expect Loki to... No.

„There's a bale of hay back there, I'll make up a bed for you as soon as I'm done eating.“ The Alpha was watching Loki with a raised eyebrow, expecting something.

„What?“ the question came out more as a squeak than anything.

„To sleep, princess. You'll want to rest after all the walking we did today.“

„I...“ he swallowed dry. „I'm not... that tired, actually. We could go on...?“ He tried so hard to seem awake and spry and ready to tackle some more miles all the while his bones were aching.

„Yeah, no.“ the Alpha chuckled. „You're done for and running around in the dark isn't too much fun, we'll get lost in no time.“

„Right...“ At least it would be too dark for the Alpha to see Loki, the expression on his face as soon as he wanted to.... do things, and maybe get angry at Loki and hit him. God, he remembered the time one of the servants came into the kitchen with a black eye and tears streaming down her face, her clothes ripped in places, rumpled in others. Was that to be his fate?

The Alpha stood up and stretched, making the short tunic ride up and showing a sliver of skin. Loki shuddered. Would he be expected to touch the Alpha? To make him excited for the coupling? He didn't think he could do it.

Something rustled and Loki looked up to see the Alpha spreading some hay on the ground. Like a beggars mate he would be... Good Lord.

„Come on.“ the Alpha held out a hand to Loki and he couldn't do it. He wouldn't. He'd die first! „Gimme your coat and lie down.“

„No!“ he wanted it to be forceful, commanding, to let the cretin know that he wouldn't get anything from Loki but what came out of his throat was a whisper, horrified and panicked.

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, stood up and stepped right into Loki's personal space. He was frozen. His time was over. With deft hands the Alpha pried his cold hands from the coat and removed it, a crease forming on his brow.

„Can you close the door, at least?“ he asked, before his courage would inevitably leave him.

„Of course...“ the Alpha seemed to be puzzled about his deman but stepped back and towards the door.

While he was away, Loki started to unbutton his shirt with shaking fingers. It would happen anyway and there was no use to ruin a perfectly good tunic, to have it ripped from his body. He fumbled with the buttons as one after the other squeezed through their holes and left the tunic standing open, revealing his undershirt. He froze, unable to move any further to unbutton his pants and just stood there, arms crossed infront of his chest to hide his state of undress.

„I left the upper part of the door open. Don't worry, I'll close them as soon as you're settled and...“ the Alphas voice trailed off. „What are you doing?“

„Un...“ Loki cleared his throat. „Undressing?“

„Why?“

His head snapped up and he studied the Alphas expression. He looked confused. Why did he look confused?

„Don't you... I mean...“ he started to stutter. „It's... We're mated and...“ he couldn't say it. Did the Alpha really expect him to spell it out?

„Oh princess.“ the Alpha chuckled and shook his head. „Do we consumate our mating here, on the floor with hay pricking our skin?“ he stalked towards Loki. „Don't tell me you're dying to be taken right here, right now, because if that's your wish, I'll oblige.“

„I...“

„Your words, princess, use them.“ The Alpha pulled on Loki's open tunic, let it slide partly down his body so his shoulders were visible and Loki swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

„You'd give yourself to me, wouldn't you, princess.“ the Alphas voice was close, too close now and more of a deep growl than anything. „Let me bed you right here because it's what you're supposed to do, is that it?“

The Alpha was warm, radiated warmth and Loki shivered when his hands grasped the collar of Loki's shirt, pulled a bit and came closer.

Loki's head was bent down awkwardly, caught by the collar of his shirt, eyes closed and tense as a bowstring when soft lips and a scratchy beard met his skin, his lips. It wasn't rough, it wasn't anything like he'd imagined or feared, just a soft, barely there touch and the scent of the Alpha invaded his nose, surrounded him for the first time since they met this morning.

He smelled of the wind, the outdoors, fresh and crisp and a bit woodsy, a little bit of smoke and something else he couldn't name and it was a good smell, pleasant and Loki breathed out in shock as dread and excitement warred inside of him, his first kiss, something he'd dreamed about when he was younger and dreaded more and more as he got older. He simultaneously wanted to pull away and drag the Alphas hands towards his skin to feel his hands and...

...the Alpha pulled away, leaving Loki swaying forward, towards him.

„I'll be outside, you go to sleep.“

The Alphas voice was rough, his breath whispering along Loki's face and then he was gone, taking with him his warmth.

For a long moment, Loki stood there, dazed at the sudden dissapearance of the Alpha. He would have, why did he, how, he couldn't put two thoughts together. Didn't the Alpha want him? Was he, Loki, that despicable that the Alpha wouldn't have him? Why?

From outside, he could hear shuffling and the creak of the door, making him tense up again. He expected the Alpha to come back in, to take what was his but no. The door stayed shut and after a few more moments the sound of the lute invaded the shed, pulling Loki out of his stupor and with shanking hands he bundled up in his coat, laid down and listened to the melancholy sounds from outside.

He didn't know how long he lay there, thoughts racing through his head, muddled up with his expectations and reality, before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep and exhausted slumber.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, sorry. Didn't have a lot of time this week to do much of anything so, a tiny little chapter for you to tide over to the next which hopefully will be longer and with a bit more action or something ;)  
> Now, I planned on adding something with Laufey towards the end but decided against it. It's here! Just because I don't think anyone would care anymore when reading about Laufey's thoughts in the second to last chapter or something ;) whenever that will be o_O  
> So, enjoy, comment and tell me what you think and hopefully next chapter will contain some familiar faces. Don't know yet, but could happen. No promises^^

Nick Fury, head of Intelligence of Starks Kingdom (where intelligence didn't necessarily describe the intelligence of the people working there, Nick included), was rushing through the castle, searching for the only man who could answer his questions.

The King had been suspiciously absent for the last few days and seemed absent minded before his disappearance. Now, no matter where Fury checked, no matter how many threats he spewed at his agents and assorted servants, no one could come up with the Kings whereabouts. It drove him mad and the vein on his forehead was pulsating steadily, which only happened when the King was especially annoying, which was often enough truth be told.

King Howard, god rest his soul, hadn't been a bad King, at all. Sure, he was more interested in waging wars to expand his kingdom or gather more political strength and throw down any opposition, and that, of course, cost a tidy sum but, all in all, he listened to his advisors, more or less. His son, on the other hand, took his advisors recommendations with a pinch of salt which, kudos to him, wasn't the worst but couldn't he, at least sometimes, really listen to his advisors and not try to get his way on everything? Fury blamed Miss Potts, of course, the only woman on the council their King trusted implicitly but he couldn't do too much to discredit her if he didn't want the Kings ire to rain down on himself or his agents.

Sometimes, Fury thought of retirement. He'd done his job for years now, lost one of eye and hadn't ever had the time or chance to find a mate. Retirement sounded good, as long as he didn't think of how alone he'd be and that there wasn't anyone around to chase through hoops. He enjoyed that, giving the younger agents the run for their money and everything. The only thing he could enjoy anymore because, again back to their wayward King, no one else would listen to him or show even the last ounce of respect.

Fury, Coulson his second in command and Miss Hill, third in command, had finally decided on who the King should mate. He'd given the King time enough to follow through with his frankly ridiculous idea of mating the impossible Jotunheim-Omega and now they could go forward with a political mating that would benefit their kingdom. Why the King couldn't see that was beyond Fury and he didn't care anymore. The King would listen, mate the young Omega they'd chosen and that was that.

Now he just had to find the King to tell him exactly that, and that proved to be a most trying task.

Miss Potts apparently didn't know where the King was, Happy was around, so he hadn't taken the carriage and had to still be in the castle, Rhodes was around and out of the three of the Kings closest, Rhodes seemed to be the best bet to find out what was going on around here because Fury, apparently, was surrounded by imbeciles who couldn't find their noses without a torch and a map.

Problem with his superior plan though was to actually find the slippery bastard. Rhodes was evasive, had been for the last few days and no matter what he tried, Fury couldn’t find hide nor hair of the man. 

How was he supposed to do his work if no one listened and did what they wanted anyway? If the king stopped just once in his mad dash to whatever went through his head at the time to think, Fury would be out on his ass and that just wouldn’t do. And if he didn’t find Rhodes in the next few minutes he would bring out his secret weapons… The group was getting antsy of late anyway.

He continued down the corridor, black coat fluttering dramatically after him, and actually missed the man he was looking for. Rhodes slipped out behind a suit of armor, smirked after the royal spymaster and hurried away.

 

* * *

The castle was abuzz with panicked activity. Half an hour after the young prince left with the minstrel, the king ordered their capture, the minstrels head and his son back. Shocked, perhaps, but in a better position to appreciate his father's ploy. 

Now, hours later and with dusk rapidly approaching, the kings nerves laid blank. Every guard in the castle had been sent out in the end but not one of them was able to find even a trace. Their search was complicated even further by the rain, and the resulting disappearance of any clear tracks. Not even the hunting dogs were able to smell anything.

In the end, the king had to abandon the search. There was no chance they would find anything in the dark and would have to continue in the morning.

The king spent the night in his study, brooding over a goblet of wine and worrying. If the newly mated pair was able to find shelter for the night… The king didn’t want to finish his thought. Loki would be ruined and the match with Thor would not happen. Would it even be advisable to continue the search tomorrow, just to bring back a deflowered and claimed omega just to hide him away somewhere, never to be seen again? Wouldn’t it be better to leave him be and never speak of him again? It would be cheaper, and with his new queen already pregnant and the promise of even more pups... 

His heart ached for his oldest son, but in the end, the king had to think of his wife and future sons too. Should the next king of Jotunheim grow up with the blemish of a widowed omega who didn’t stand a chance of re-mating because of his first mate? His son wouldn’t be able to find a suitable match as long as Loki was around. 

What was he supposed to do?

The thought of Loki being touched and worse by the dirty, crude minstrel made him shudder and wish that Loki wasn’t as stubborn.

It was a long night for the king while his queen slept the best she had since coming to the castle. Loki was done, never to return, she was sure he wouldn’t survive more than a few months with his mate. Rough living wouldn’t agree with him at all. All in all, she was content. The prince had gotten his just deserts and the way for her children was paved and decorated, ready for the future. Years from now, no one would remember this day and especially what happened to the omega anymore. Sleep came easily.

 

* * *

He woke up with a crick in his neck and a sore back. Sleeping rough, he wasn’t used to it anymore but a few days of discomfort would get his body used to hard ground instead of featherbeds again. It rained sometime during the night and his clothes were damp, the cold creeping through his layers and all in all he was a bit miserable. 

He got up, slowly, and stretched, his bones popping. He could have slept in the shed, wrapped around his mate but… But.

The expression on Loki’s face last evening followed him into his dreams whenever he was able to catch a bit of sleep. Fear radiated off Loki in waves in a bitter scent. He still had to catch a whiff of his mate’s true scent. Yesterday, Loki’d been too shocked, panicked and afraid of what would happen and so Tony still hadn’t had the chance to get Loki’s true scent. It bugged him, somewhat, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

What he could do, was enter the shed and get a whiff but he promised himself to leave Loki alone. Give him time to get used to his new life without an Alpha sniffing after him, no matter how hard it was.

Fog was still wafting around some of the houses and covering the surrounding fields while Tony walked around, trying to limber up when he heard rustling from inside the shed. He would have given Loki some more time to wake up but apparently the prince was an early riser. Or the ground was too hard for his highness, despite the layer of hay covering it.

The door creaked as it slowly opened and Loki’s head stuck out, hair a mess and hay sticking out of it and Tony wanted nothing more than walk up to him, grab that delicious face and plant a kiss on those lips and then spend the rest of the morning learning everything about Loki, in every way possible.

The expression on Loki’s face doused any erotic imaginations though. He looked panicked, eyes roving around until they found him and he could make out the little relieved exhale from the Omega. Seemed like Loki was relieved that Tony was still there. He could work with that. About time the prince got out of his shocked state and back into the snarky, bitchy little shit he’d been his whole life. Tony would give him one or two more days to find his feet until he had to try to get Loki back to form, as it were. He sort of missed the sharp tongue already and couldn’t wait for Loki to get his spunk back.

He grinned and let his eyes rove over the parts of Loki’s body he could see and noticed the light dusting of red on his cheeks. 

“Mornin’ princess. Slept well?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... *scratches head* took me a while, didn't it? >_< Works been crazy though, sorry bout that.
> 
> I thought by now we would have already reached some other events I've been planning, but my fingers seem to run away with me and go into totally different directions and we'll be meeting someone else in the next chapter^^ Can you guess who? :D
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting and Kudos...ing?^^ I promise the next chapter will not take a month ;) (maybe only 29 days or so :P *I'm joking, ofc o_O*)  
> Oh, and! I finally switched to google docs and look! Dialogue is properly framed now :D *happy dance* Maybe I'll go back and change the other chapters too, so it's all alike. When I've the time -.-" I planned this chapter to be longer but... sigh, what can you do.

More walking. His muscles ached with each step and there was no end in sight. The road, or whatever this sorry excuse of a path pretended to be, went on and on with no end in sight.

He’d woken up this morning, disorientated, aching and cold from sleeping on the ground. He jerked up, convinced the Alpha was gone, and fumbled open the door just to see him standing there, leering smirk plastered on his face and Loki exhaled in relief. He was out of his depth here, barely keeping it together and the Alpha was the only person around for miles. Well, the only familiar one anyway, not some raping and murdering brigand or highway-robber or something. Who could blame him for feeling just a little bit better about not being left alone to fend for himself?

The Alpha again provided food, as a good Alpha should, and after he forced down the meager offerings they were off again. Without even getting the chance to wash up! Loki was stumbling after the free and easy strolling Alpha. If looks could kill… well. Suffice to say that Loki outright glared at the carefree Alpha and one should wonder how the man hadn’t burst into flames yet.

They didn’t talk much, again. Loki, because he didn’t have anything to say and he had enough problems getting enough air, his endurance being as it was. The Alpha… who knew why he kept silent.

Around midday, something changed. At first, he didn’t notice, be it from exhaustion or from his focus being on the road immediately in front of him. Their steps were joined by others, wagons and carts, people walking by them with backpacks and, once in a while, carriages passing them by.

He only recognized something when a rough voice shouts down from a ox drawn cart.

“Oi, you headin t’wards town?”

Loki’s head snapped up and it took a while for him to focus on his surroundings. The road’s become busy.

“Sure do.” the Alpha shouted back.

“Wanna hop on? Your hen looks like he’s bout to drop.” the rough voice offered and Loki bristled at the comment.

“You don’t mind?” The Alpha stopped and held onto Loki’s arm.

The man on the cart chuckled. “Nah, ‘s just some sacks full’a corn and such. They don’t mind you sittin’ on em.”

“I’m not getting up there!” Loki hissed as the Alpha pulled him towards the cart. “I’d rather drop where I am!”

The Alpha frowned. “Don’t be like that. If we’re lucky he can take us right into town with him.”

Surprisingly fast, the Alpha put his hands on his waist and lifted him up onto the cart before jumping on himself, a self satisfied smirk playing across his lips. The man only laughed at Loki’s expression and nudged the ox forward with some deft hand movements on the reins.

He was quietly seething. How dare this Alpha lay hands on him, put him onto that rickety cart to be hauled around like some sort of luggage or worse, sack of corn or somesuch.

The Alpha smiled triumphantly at Loki, winked and then crawled towards the front and sat down with the driver, a grizzled older Alpha who just reeked of contentment and _claimedhandsoffwarning_.

Loki would wonder about that, since he couldn't imagine any Omega to be happy to be mated to some brute Alpha, and the old Alpha looked the part, all muscles and hard lines, but apparently some Omegas were happy to belong to someone. Stupid little pups who didn't know better, who were happy to have someone decide everything for them because they didn't have a backbone, were raised to be little more than accessories to their owners.

But, Loki was too busy seething and plotting the demise of his Alpha. If he heard right, they were headed into town. Maybe, if he was lucky, Loki could find some kind soul or find a respectable tavern to stay at, write to Hela and get help. He could promise payment for room and food for a few days, until Hela got his message and rallied up someone to come and pick him up.

He'd rather be the disgraced Omega living with his cousin than continue following after some Alpha like a duckling. That wasn't him and it'd taken long enough now. No more. Loki would be free of the Alpha, it wasn't like they were 'properly' mated after all. He still was free, the mating contract could disappear easily, not like a bite, that would have been much more trickier.

The Alphas on the driver seat were quietly talking. At first, Loki didn't care for what they said, what would be the point? It wasn't as if peasant talk was that interesting until he heard the word again.

Hen.

A derogatory term for Omegas, especially ones of high birth. He knew, of course, that many of those words were commonly used by the lower classes and still it made his hackles rise. How dare they talk about him that way!

It wasn't proper to listen in on conversations, of course, but then again, if the Alphas chose to ignore him and talk openly about him, why shouldn't he listen in? Maybe he'd be able to find out what his Alpha had planned for them.

 

"...need to be careful when you enter town with your hen, boy."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well..." the older Alpha scratched his head. "You know how it is. Lotsa dumb knotheads around and you'll have your hands full keeping them away as long as you've not put a claim on him, you know? At least, if you don't wanna bite him, put a collar on him. Makes things easier."

A collar?? That... just wasn't done in polite society anymore! His Alpha couldn't possibly...

"Didn't have the chance to yet. We were in a hurry and... well, you know how it is."

"Course. Was young meself once, wasn't I?" the old Alpha laughed. "Had a proper mating though..."

"Family trouble."

"I see. Well. Back in my day, we didn't knock them up then mate, we did it the proper way around. Better take good care of him now, boy." the old Alpha huffed.

"God, no! Not knocked up, jeez!" Loki's Alpha responded, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that. It's..."

"Non'a my business boy. Just sayin' you watch out for him now. He's your responsibility. Gotta protect what's yours. And anyhow, you'll want a collar for after the bite. No ones business to look at him that way." The old Alphas voice was a bit warmer now, more approving after finding out that the other Alpha hadn't just mated with Loki because he had to. "Let them fancy-pants nobles flaunt their mates necks. Us simple folk know what's right and proper."

Because a collar was right and proper?? If his Alpha thought, for just one moment, he would wear one, he was sorely mistaken. A properly placed bite could be hidden under a shirt, one didn't have to 'flaunt necks'. A collar on the other hand just underscored the fact that the Omega wearing it was properly owned by an Alpha. It was just not done! And the Alpha couldn't make him, Loki would take care of it.

The old Alpha went on, giving unsolicited advice and updates to unimportant things like corn tax and the raise in town entry fees and Loki tuned them out. He'd rest, plan on how to get back into civilisation, back to his family.

 

"Princess!"

He snorted awake, disorientated, blinking away the grit from his eyes. The slow rocking of the cart must have lulled him to sleep.

"Rise and shine, Lo." the Alpha pulled him up by the arm and, again, lifted him up and down from the cart he'd been napping on.

Where're we?" he slurred, trying to get rid of the cobwebs slowing down his thoughts.

"End of the ride." the Alpha smirked and then turned around, shaking the hand of the old Alpha and thanking him.

The old Alpha just waved him off and then approached Loki.

"You take care now. And look after your Alpha, he's not a bad sort. Bit young, bit green, but you'll get there." he winked, clapped the younger Alpha on the back and walked away.

"Come on, stay close." the Alpha grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Why?" Loki stumbled for a few steps until he got his legs back to working order.

"Cause to everyone around, you're and unclaimed Omega."

"So?"

"And most towns have an abundance of unmated Alphas."

Loki looked around, surely the Alpha was mistaken. Everyone seemed to be friendly enough, no one watched them or took particular notice of them. Still... Couldn't be too careful. He walked a bit faster and closer to his Alpha, just to be on the safe side.

The cobblestone streets in this part of town were wide and clean, picturesque houses with colourful gardens framed the street and most of the people passing them by were Omegas or Betas out running errands. It was a beautiful day, playing pups running past them, adults standing together, talking animatedly. Civilization!

The further they walked, the narrower the street got, the houses closer together, gardens got smaller until they disappeared completely, leaving the houses huddled together as if looking for company. The previously wide and friendly street took on a more sinister touch, shadows creeping along the streets getting larger and larger until everything was swallowed by them. Loki, getting more uncomfortable by the minute, creeped ever closer to the Alpha until he was practically glued to his side. He wasn’t the tallest but with how easily he’d picked up Loki earlier and moved him around, well, he had to be strong enough to protect them both, didn’t he?

Loki was never one for jumping at shadows, he’d prided himself for being an independent, clear headed person first, being Omega didn’t even register with the view he had of himself half of the time. The other half would remember ‘what’ he was as soon as someone would drop a remark about it in his presence, but he’d learned to ignore it.

The thing was though, as long as he could remember, he’d spent his time in spacious and light filled castles, town houses or other luxurious surroundings, only ever coming into contact with the lower classes when his carriage sped through some settlement or other or through the streets of towns like this one. Was it so surprising that the fear, the dread he felt while walking through the dark streets in some unknown town? He didn’t even know where he was! What town was it, was he still in Jotunheim, or in another kingdom? Where were they going? These thoughts flittered through his mind and made him wonder how he could ever have allowed himself to be so weak, so uncaring about himself that he didn’t even know where exactly he was and what they were doing here.

They passed by shadows, people sitting at the side of the streets, filthy and either hissing at them or talking quietly together, watching the passersby with shifty eyes. Loki just grabbed the strap of his bag harder, prepared to, if necessary, fight for the few possessions he still had. Even if he didn’t know how to fight. Maybe his Alpha would jump in?

It didn’t take long, although it seemed to be hours to Loki, when they stopped infront of a tall but narrow house. The Alpha scrunched up his nose and looked around as if to determine if it was the right place for whatever he planned on doing. He turned around, shrugged and stepped forward to knock on the door.


End file.
